Leprechaun vs Wishmaster
by ShujilRedCloak
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, because your luck just ran out. Technically a crossover, but I didn't see a Wishmaster page, so I put it here.
1. Chapter 1: The Wishmaster

Ch. 1

The two college students sauntered around, clearly under an influence of some kind, in the alley behind the museum. One proposed the idea of theft, and the unidentified mind-altering substance that corrupted them made the otherwise idiotic idea seem entertaining. It also made them clumsy, and as the pair ran away from the blaring alarms, they held nothing of value but a red gem. Through some twist of fate, the young men escaped without the regular consequences in the legal department.

The Next Morning

Nathaniel James woke up with a splitting headache. "Owww" he groaned, "what the hell did we do last night?"

"I don't know, man, but I think drugs were involved" his partner in crime, Mitchell Zizzio, responded.

Nathaniel groggily got out of bed, noticing something hard in his back pocket. As one would expect, he reached in and pulled out a red gem. "What the hell? How did this get here?"

"What is it?" Mitchell asked, walking over.

"I don't know, probably a jewel of some sort. Let's see it in the light"

He placed the jewel on a table near the window, which was almost always open, putting it in direct sunlight, where it proceeded to shine brighter than it should have. This illumination caused the boys to step back in fear, an action that they soon found to be a life-saving one, for the object exploded quickly after. Mitchell and Nathaniel stared in awe, not at the explosion, but at the creature it had left behind. It looked similar to a human in build, but with gray-green-yellow skin, which was highly wrinkled, no hair, and two curling appendages descending from its head to just below its shoulders, which could be observed as either horns or tentacles, depending on the viewers angle. Nathaniel asked what was probably the most obvious question to ask in the situation. "W-What are you?"

"A Djinn, young boy. What do you wish for, for it is my command," the thing, which was apparently a Djinn, answered.

Mitchell wasn't sure where, but he was pretty sure he had heard that 'Djinn' was another word for genie. This information was enough basis for him to unleash his inner greed. "I wish for gold."

The Djinn smiled. "Very well." _I'll kill one for his soul, but these idiots should suffice. I'll save the other for my army. _With that thought, he sent out the magic within him, without directly controlling it, to take gold, with the condition that it would be from someone who misses it, and would kill to have it back. He wasn't really concerned whom. At least, not at that point. Later, he would very much regret granting the wish in the manner he did.


	2. Chapter 2: The Leprechaun

Author's note: The city will be left generic to avoid geographic inconsistencies.

Ch. 2

Somewhere in a home that was bored into a tree a Leprechaun woke up, noticing that something was missing. "WHERE'S ME GOLD!"

The Irish creature grumbled, getting up. "Whoever stole me gold, will soon be naught more than mold." He closed his eyes, feeling his gold calling to him. While he couldn't place an exact location, he could find a general one. In this case, it happened to be in the southern part of an American city. "A man in that city is going to find tomorrow quite shitty." While anger was the thing that clouded his mind to its largest extent, a little confusion made its way through. _How did whatever worthless lout did this get from here to there so fast? _Distance was irrelevant to him, since he could simply teleport there, but he wasn't aware of any humans able to perform such a feat. _Could it be another of me kind? _Thievery between Leprechauns wasn't unheard of. In fact, in the olden days it was a way of showing supremacy. But the last time this had ever occurred was at least 200 years ago (he couldn't remember the exact date), and Leprechaun, as he unimaginatively called himself, wasn't even sure if any of the others were still around. _Of course, there may be more than just Leprechauns and humans._ After all, he was a leprechaun, how ridiculous would it be for a fairy or mermaid or genie or something to exist? _Sittin' here en' thinking about it won't solve the puzzle. Nay, me must go to the city._ With that, he vanished, popping up inside of some sort of Oriental restaurant.

He expected screaming at his sudden appearance, which came. "Demon! Demon! You go away! You go away!" an old woman screamed, while sprinkling some sort of liquid on him. The other workers, normally more scientifically minded than the screaming elder, ran away from the tricky blighter, dropping pots, pans, and hot soup everywhere as they did. "What is going on!" the manager yelled, running into the kitchen. While he was shocked to see the oddly-dressed short man standing in the middle, he did not fear him the way the others did. "Get back here, you idiots! This weirdo won't stop you! And I would rather take a knife to the stomach than stop now!"

"Okay, me laddy. Ye wished for a knife through the stomach, and what kind of person would me be to deny such a wish," a strong Irish accent proclaimed. The reader can assume what happened next. The rest of the staff had left, for obvious reasons, excluding the old woman, who was now shrieking in her native language. "Wass that, lassy? I don understand ye." Leprechaun laughed, simultaneously teleporting in front of her, forcing the small idol she held for protection out of her hand, and bashing her head in with it. _I luvvit when they rely on those things. Though it does take out the fun of the chase._ He left. Although the decorations were colored like gold, his gold was nowhere in the restaurant.

The tables were empty. Apparently, the place had been evacuated. This would have been fine, except for the police cars that had pulled up. _Great, I really don't need this. _Rather than face them, he teleported to where they couldn't see him, with the intention of continuing his search. _The filthy lad or lass will never see me comin'._ He grinned. _Whoever's helpin' 'im will suffer as well._ He didn't fully realize the enemy he was to face at this point.


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting is Arranged

Ch. 3

Mitchell eyed the sack greedily, wondering whether or not his roommate would notice the absence of the gold when he returned. _Of course he would, you idiot. He's not blind. _He sighed. They had agreed to vote upon how to use the money later, as well as the remaining wishes. Speaking of wishes, he hadn't seen the Djinn, or whatever he called himself, for quite some time. The thing had asked for time to perform some other duties while they decided their second wish. Mitchell wondered where he was, and what duties genies had to perform. Shrugging the thought off, he turned the TV on. The news came on, showing some story about murders in an Asian restaurant. Mitchell, unconcerned, went to sleep as the story played.

The Wishmaster, as the Djinn had come to be known, no longer appeared as one of his race. Taking on the body of some dead man he was certain no one would recognize, the monster stalked the streets, looking for victims. A fourteen-year old boy walked a bike, alone, on the opposite side of the road. "Hello, there, my child, what would you like?" The boy, observing the man who just walked across the street, was confused. "W-What do you m-mean, sir?"

"You see, I possess, let's say, some special abilities. I can grant you a wish, and you don't have to give me anything in return." The boy didn't believe him, but decided to give it a try. Noting how tired he was from walking with the broken device, a wish appeared in his mind. "I wish my bike had new wheels" (for it was the wheels that the damage appeared in). After a crackling of energy, the boy stared in awe as the rusty, shattered spokes were replaced with shiny, fully repaired ones. "Thank you, mister. How can I repay you?" The man smiled, in a way that most would have interpreted as sinister. "You will repay me in good time. Don't worry, it won't cost a penny." The boy rode away, happily, until the spokes found themselves magnetically attracted to a sewer line. This travesty was somehow avoided by the rider, and, glad to have escaped death, wasn't paying to the car that flew down the road he had just touched. The Wishmaster watched this, at first with no emotion, but then with a tinge of joy. He could feel the power from the kid's soul fill him, making him stronger. The feeling passed, and the monster moved on to find another victim.

In a different part of the city, a smaller monster was working his magic on a larger victim. The man in question was noticeably obese, probably due to his habit of watching television and playing video games all day. He was particularly interested in Dwarves for some reason. "So, ye claim to know nothing of me gold, eh laddy?" as the little man, if it could be called that, in green.

"No, I don't know anything about any gold! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Honestly, lad, me dun' know where in Ifreann me gold is, or who has it. Ye just 'appened to be 'ere, so I decided to punish ye for it. Me 'ear ye take a fancy t'wards dwarves, is me right?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't know what that has to do with anything."

The Leprechaun pointed at him. The man shrieked as his bones started folding in on themselves, painfully decreasing his height. Hairs sprouted from his chin, not simply growing like normal hairs, but bursting out of his skin, followed by a trickle of blood. His pain, while lived much longer than any man could want, didn't last too terribly long, for he died after several minutes. At this point, he looked like a distorted version of the stereotypical fantasy dwarf. "Eh, 'e probably din't know anythin' anyways." Soon after the little demon finished his statement, a door opened. It was the murder victim's roommate. His description is lost to the writer of this story, as are his hobbies. In another room, this person accessed a computer, completely oblivious to the events that had just occurred in that very building. Leprechaun snuck to the doorway, observing the intruder's (at least as he saw it) actions. All he could discover was that this person used the screen-name Rurrlock-God of Power. "Me dun' s'pose ye know where to find me gold, do ye?"

"What?" he asked, startled.

"Me gold 'as been taken from me, and if ye can't tell me where it is, eh'll 'ave to kill ya."

Scared, 'Rurrlock' racked his brain for any knowledge of gold. After a while, it hit him. "Mitchell and Nathan had some."

"Mitchell en' Natan? Who be these louts?"

"They live at the college, room…um..243..I think, yeah, that's it!"

"Thank ye. For bein' the only one to show interest in me story, eh'll spare ye." With that, the green-clothed man left, leaving the self-proclaimed God of Power speechless.

Wishmaster chuckled as the shopkeeper crushed the bee under her finger. _He wished that he could fly, and I let him fly. _A feeling of foreboding came over him. He sensed that the college idiots who freed him were in trouble. _It seems that the gold's owner has come for it. I should make sure they only kill one of the kids. I don't __need__ one, as I could always find someone else, but that could be quite annoying._ Upon returning to the campus, he soon found something else that would be quite annoying.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Battle

Ch. 4

Leprechaun stared at the door. Room 243, where two guys kept their stolen gold. The Leprechaun was certain that the gold in that room was his. He could sense it, practically hearing it call to him. _The thievin' loughts will pay their due. Now, to figure out 'ow to go about it. Should I simply pop in, slice them to wee bits, get me gold, and go home, or should I make 'em suffer? I should get 'em to tell me 'ow they went about takin' it, for I'm still scratchin' me head over that 'un. _A boy and girl arguing across the hall interrupted his train of thought. "But Aenya-" "Stop, Nathaniel. If you can't keep your head clear, then I want nothing more with you." "Aenya-" "Diabhal thú, is fuath liom tú, cén fáth nach mharaíonn tú díreach tar éis do theaghlach, do chairde, agus go bhfuil píosa pathetic an cac a ghlaonn tú 'Nathaniel'!" With that, the girl left. The boy obviously didn't understand a word of what the girl just said, but the as of yet unnoticed Leprechaun did. It was, after all, his native _Gaeilge__, _albeit of a newer dialect than he was used to. _The lass was a wee bit 'arsh, but me dun' think 'e was offended much. _ Something clicked in his head. _Did the lass just say 'Nathaniel'? Luck of the Irish, I found 'un of me lads! 'Opefully the other is inside. _Waiting, in hiding, for Nathaniel to enter his room, which he did, the Leprechaun melted into the cracks on the wall, still working out what to do in his mind.

"So, sounds like Aenya's happy," Mitchell commented, laughing as he did.

"It's not funny, Mitch. She's seriously pissed this time." Nathaniel spat back. He sighed. "Where's the genie?"

"He left. Said something about duties to perform before our second wish."

"A genie, aye? So that's how ye bastards did the foul deed! Don't ye know, it's not nice to wish away the gold of a Leprechaun." A short, bearded, man in green formed in front of the cracks in the wall. It is doubted that the reader needs an introduction. "What did ye want from the genie? I see ya've already got gold. What about silver?" With that, the two boys' kitchen silverware began to float, turn their sharp ends toward them, and fly in the direction their sharp ends were pointing. As the boys screamed in pain, Mitchell falling to the floor, the knives, spoons, and forks started wiggling, amplifying the pain significantly. "Or maybe ye'd like some bronze, or maybe the fame of Fonz?" One the boys possessed a third place trophy from some competition he had partaken in some time ago. The trophy moved to be above the pair's heads, where it split in half and melted. One can imagine the pain was quite significant, as searing hot liquid metal dripped down their faces. They figured out what the monster's plans for the 'fame of Fonz' were, for the Djinn chose that moment to show up. "I wish these painful things would get off of me!" one of the boys screamed. It really didn't matter which one. The melted bronze peeled off, taking skin with it. The silverware pulled itself out. The wounds they left behind were painful as well, and so, on Mitchell, they were removed. Nathaniel was exempt from this, as he was to be kept alive. The area around the chunks of flesh experienced pain from the previous removal, and were, well, the reader can figure it out. _Wait, didn't the one I'm killing now make the first wish? It doesn't matter, they both benefited from the wishes, and therefore I count both towards the three. Now, to make sure this thing, whatever it is, doesn't kill Nathaniel. _"This wasn't me plan, yet I find meself congratulating ye, genie. If ye 'adn't taken me gold, we might've gotten along. As it is, ye must die now." The Wishmaster was surprised to find himself thrown back by an unidentifiable force. He stood up again, this time prepared for the creature's tricks. Another force began to pull on him, which he was able to dissipate. While the Leprechaun focused his magical energies on something else, the Djinn fired a bolt of red electricity. As the Leprechaun writhed in an electrocuted frenzy, the Wishmaster stood over him, gathering energy in order to finish him off, when a fishing line and hook stabbed him. The hook, inside of his body, enlarged and spread out. The metal, much to his surprise and chagrin, immobilized him. He found that, with only three souls, he wasn't strong enough to fight off the device. With extreme effort, the Djinn transported himself away from the university. The opal followed soon after. _Hopefully, the thing will take its gold and leave. I just have to find the guy I didn't kill_. Despite his thoughts, the Wishmaster knew he that he in fact _did_ want to meet the green-clad thing again. No one defeated him.

Nathaniel, who had watched the fight from under a table, now watched the writhing Leprechaun. He then performed two intelligent actions and one very stupid action. The two intelligent actions were to leave the place before the Leprechaun regained mobility and to avoid making another wish with the Djinn. The stupid action was to take the Leprechaun's gold. It is completely unknown what possessed him to do that. It is also unknown whether or not the Leprechaun chose to let him go or couldn't stop him. The fishing hook incident showed that he had some magical power, but letting a kid go was inconsistent with his known character. Maybe the fishing hook was his last burst before going out cold. No one knows, and it is unlikely that anyone ever shall know.


	5. Chapter 5: A Leprechaun Learns

The hook had drained the Wishmaster. He required a rest, and therefore took one. When that was done with, plotting was initiated. Two goals formed. The first was the same as his original goal, gaining power and freeing his brethren. The second dealt with the thing in the green clothes. What was it? Why was it so obsessed with that gold? How can he defeat it? The last interrogative was, for obvious reasons, of particular interest. Unable to contemplate the location of any form of informational source, the Djinn went out to work on goal 1.

Leprechaun was cursing, using every word of that sort he knew. For the sake of clarity, he was no longer in the college, but in a random alley. While motion was restored to the greedy fairy, his body would still involuntarily twitch every now and then. "With all me wits, eh'll work to tear 'em to bits! Me dun' know much 'bout genies, but under me power, the'll be but weenies! And that Nathaniel bastard, the thief of me gold, pretty soon 'is blood 'ill run cold!" When his temper had cooled down to a sufficient amount for clear thoughts, Leprechaun realized that a successful battle with this new foe would require information. _Lessee, genies be Arabs or such, methinks. Not much that me can go on. Eh, there's probably a museum or library or sumtin' around this trash heap._ A scared, fidgety boy asked a man, both of whom were located in the street by the alleyway, where he could find the Museum of Arabian and Mesopotamian History and Culture. _That was convenient. _The leprechaun followed the human. A feeling of familiarity itched in the back of his mind.

Nathaniel couldn't shake the sense that he was being followed. Knowing that in his situation pursuit was a genuine fear, he looked around. To his joy, he saw no one. To his dismay, that didn't shake the feeling. This sensation followed him to the museum, and refused to leave when he was there. Nathaniel, upon seeing evidence of a crime taking place sometime in the past, inquired of it. The curator informed him that the Fire Opal had been stolen. "The artifact itself was quite small, and its historical impact was minimal. It had mythological importance though, and therefore was a very important piece."

"What was the mythology?"

"An old Persian tale about an emperor who freed a 'Djinn', what us in the West call 'genies'. For his second wish, he wanted to be shown wonders, and therefore was shown images of people being tortured. Don't ask me what his first wish was. Before he made his third wish, a sorcerer stopped him, informing him that a third wish would allow the Djinn to open the portal between our world and theirs, and an army of them would destroy the world. The sorcerer proceeded to trap the Djinn in the Fire Opal, where, according to legend, he is still trapped."

_Well, I happen to know that the story is true, _Nathaniel thought smugly. It then occurred to him that, without the Leprechaun's interference, he and Mitchell would probably have unwittingly doomed the world. "The story isn't well known, even though it's most likely one of the first myths to have the 'three wishes' legend, which isn't as prominent in Arabian legends as most Americans think. In fact, other than this, I might have said that westerners ripped that idea off of leprechauns."

"Leprechauns?"

"Yes, the Irish fairy. They were generally no good troublemakers and ne'er-do-well's, who only offered wishes in exchange for their own freedom."

"Why, ye motherless lout! 'Ow dare ye insult me folk!"

Leprechaun, who had been using his magic to hide himself until that point, popped up in front of the two, claws bared, with an expression that showed seething rage in a noticeable amount. It was not a long period of time before the curator was lying on the ground, screaming, with slash marks covering his torso. The leprechaun who caused this distress was on top of him, adding additional slash marks that went into his stomach. He was dead before the first security guard managed to get close enough 


	6. Chapter 6:Things Happen

Ch. 6

"So, I can wish for anything?" the young woman asked a Jinni who should be familiar to the reader. "Mostly. My powers are _slightly _limited, but I'm quite you shall find yourself satisfied." After some moments of contemplation, she came to a conclusion. "I wish my younger sister was still alive. She died in a fire several years back. I, I, could've saved her, b-but I was scared, you know, and-" "I didn't ask for an explanation. Your wish is my command." A crackle of energy surrounded the pair, energy that, upon fading, revealed a girl covered in burns. She wore an angry expression on her face, which remained constant as she pointed at her sister. "You. You did this to me. Why didn't you help me? You should have helped me. WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE!" Before the wish maker found herself able to respond, the burnt girl attacked her. It was a rather violent attack. As the young woman lay pinned on the ground, being pummeled to death by a maniac, she begged the Wishmaster for assistance. "Sorry, only one wish allowed." He left her to her fate. Within a few minutes, the wonderful feeling that came from a human soul being absorbed to increase one's power came over him.

Wishmaster's next victim was a 12-year-old boy who wanted a dog. The intention may or may not have been for a rabid one, but beggars can't be choosers, so that's what he got. A poor man asked for a 'million bucks'. Male deer weren't always known as the most dangerous of animals, but they proved lethal for this man. An old man wanted to stay in his house for all eternity, and was melded into the walls. There were a few other cases such as these. The Djinn eventually stopped to relish in his newfound strength. _The green clothed thing couldn't trap me with any fishhooks now!_

Nathaniel watched the television set that the bar used to entertain customers. He had stopped here for food, and wanted to see if either of the monsters had made the news. The murders at the museum had, apparently. The ghastly descriptions of the corpses were told in detail, and those at the museum who weren't killed were interviewed. The stories were consistent, though the common man would have dismissed them as wild tales of the supernatural brought about by fear. The others in the bar made comments that confirmed this sentiment. The story ended with the mention that this was the third murder case where witnesses talked of leprechauns. "Loons. The whole lot of them." Muttered some random person. "I don't believe in leprechauns, either. But those killin's are certainly real." Nathaniel was about to leave. _How can I convince them? I have no proof. _The news changed to a story about a killer who was apprehended. She claimed to be Julie Green, who had died a few years ago, and was arrested for killing Sylvia Green, the sister of the dead girl. The woman said some magical creature had resurrected her, but she didn't know what it was or why it had done it. _Let me guess, the genie's work._ Nathaniel actually left this time. Unfortunately for him, the Wishmaster saw him on the sidewalk. Pursuit was chosen as his game for the time being. The monster was somewhat curious about Nathaniel's destination. When it became obvious that the boy's goal was someone's apartment, the thing that was definitely not a boy opened its mouth. "Could you please stop, my friend." Nathaniel froze. He recognized the voice addressing him. "I just ran away from the leprechaun, and now I run into you. Do you two take turns tracking me?" "That isn't relevant. I was wondering if you intended to make your third wish anytime soon."

"I wish you would die." That was the response from the person who had just come up with what he perceived as an ingenious plan.

"My apologies, master, but I am not able to grant such a wish. When you have decided on your _actual_ final wish, I shall return." Nathaniel expected some sort of resistance, so this came as a shock. _I could have wished to know how to kill the leprechaun, but the risk of the whole 'army of Djinn taking over the world' thing being true is too high to take. Besides, Aenya's grandmother should know something useful._

Slightly annoyed that that Nathaniel idiot had seen through him, the Wishmaster had come to an alleyway to think. _How can I trick him?_ His thoughts were interrupted by an individual he hadn't expected to see. "Genie, where've ye bin? Me dun' s'pose ye know where me gold be, do ye?" Both gathered their energies, preparing for combat.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Leprechaun wasn't expecting the incredible burst of energy that flew towards him, knocking him through the wall behind him. The woman in the room, who had evidently been sleeping in the middle of the day, was awakened by the noise. Upon seeing the green-clad man that matched the description of the killer in the news, she predictably screamed and ran out of her apartment. The Irish demon might have followed her, but he had bigger problems to worry about. _The genie's gotten tougher. No matter, me knows 'bout the stone, and me powers can't be beat by this brittle bone. Brittle bone? Damn, me rhymes are gettin' stale. _He melted into the wall, planning a stealth-based attack. Wishmaster was wondering where his opponent had gone. He didn't entertain the idea of such an early retreat. _The creature is tricky. I can't trust outward appearances while facing him. _Sure enough, sharp, blade-like claws cut into his back without any form of warning. The cutting was short-lived, as a burst of kinetic force knocked Leprechaun back. Wishmaster was noticeably irritated by the fact that his enemy's assault had left wounds. In fact, he was flaming, in multiple ways, as he had summoned fire to destroy the creature. The heat-based chemical reaction spread everywhere, excluding its target, for Leprechaun easily protected himself. Flames increased in intensity, and, under the Djinn's direct control, were able to bypass the Irishman's defenses. He screamed in pain as his clothing burned, forcing him to teleport to the bathroom of the apartment he had smashed into not long ago. The water that coursed through pipes now coursed towards his flesh. Not wanting to lose his advantage, Wishmaster turned the water into oil. This had the expected result, and the genie smiled at his victory. Said smile turned out to be jumping the gun, for the flaming oil was removed from the leprechaun and tossed to the genie, where it enveloped him. He tried to extinguish it through magic, but his opponent used all of his power to prevent that from happening. It may have seemed hopeless when he couldn't stop the flames, but he realized that with the leprechaun's powers focused thus, it wouldn't be able to prevent an attack by the burn victim. A lightning bolt burst from his fingers, and their target tried to avoid it, forcing the flames to die out.

"What do you want?" the elder man at the door asked, obviously displeased with the visitor. "I would like to do an investigation into Irish lore, particularly that pertaining to leprechauns." Nathaniel responded, using what he hoped was a respectful tone. "I was wondering if you or your wife could help me. And before you ask, no, this has nothing to do with your granddaughter." The expression on the elder's face showed mistrust. "Why da hell d'ya want ta learn 'bout leprechauns?" There was a moment of pondering following this question, as the truth was definitely out of the question as an answer. "College paper," he lied. The door holder clearly didn't believe him, but reluctantly let him in. "Teamhair! Some kid wants ta ask ya 'bout leprechauns!" he called. Teamhair descended the stairs. "Okay. What d'ya want ta know?"

Wishmaster's lightning bolt was retaliated against with another lightning bolt, this one from Leprechaun's fingers. After firing, the Irish creature melted into the ground, going to heaven only knows where. Searching frantically, the Mesopotamian monster tried to avoid another surprise attack. Little did he know, his adversary was also searching frantically, but he was looking for a certain red gem. "Where could ol' desert skin be keepin' his pretty jewel? Me needs it to destroy 'im!" A kid passed by the pair, or the one as he saw it, and would have ignored them if the visible one hadn't called out to him. "Wish to find a short man dressed in green!" "What?" "Just do it!" "Uh…I wish to find a short man dressed in green" the said, obviously confused. The Djinn's magic forced the leprechaun to the boy. "Damn ye, ye ruined me plan! Ye idiot, why dun' ye find yer way to 'ell?" The boy didn't breathe for much longer, leaving the Wishmaster stronger than before. The empowered one renewed his magical assault on the fairy, and that fairy decided to retreat. "Ye may 'ave won this round, genie, but next time eh'll find yer opal, put yer soul in it, and erase any hopal!" Wishmaster might have tried to finish the fight, but the leprechaun's knowledge of the opal disconcerted him, giving him just enough time to escape. Wishmaster decided to check on Nathaniel.

Nathaniel had just listened to a complete history of leprechauns and chulluchauns, from their incarnations in old Ireland to their reformation into Irish stereotypes by the modern American media. "Now, how does one kill a Leprechaun?" "Well, a four-leaf clover should do the trick. Just touch it to the li'il bastard, if me remembers correctly." "Go raibh maith agat," Nathaniel responded, the only Irish he had learned from his time with Aenya. Then he left. A certain Mesopotamian creature had heard the last part, and was particularly intrigued with it. 


End file.
